Truth or Dare
by Independent Angel
Summary: They're bored so they play Truth or Dare. What if Archie gets creative for Theresa and Jay? JXT R&R pls thanx


It was a Saturday night in New Olympia and the 7 teens were in their brownstone, bored half to death. Atlanta was on the couch, looking for something to show up. Herry was playing scrabble, hopelessly defeated every time by Odie. Neil was reading a magazine on "How to look good when you're not". Archie was on the coffee table, doing his math homework. Jay and Theresa had sat comfortably beside each other, looking at the boring TV shows.

"Bah! There's nothing to watch!" Atlanta exclaimed. Archie snickered. "At least it's entertaining than homework," he said flatly. Herry rolled his eyes. "At least you won't get defeated all the time," He said, looking for a word in the puzzle. Theresa smiled. "Let's do something fun! Something that gets you going on a hyper attitude, something that'll make you laugh, something daring…" "Something like Truth or Dare," Jay said, looking at everyone. Odie tried not to laugh. "Truth or Dare? Isn't that p-" "Perfect!" Atlanta smiled. She then added, "It has to do with all of us. Not dumb questions, just something that makes a relationship within us." Jay smiled. "I like that idea. Who wants to play?" "Me!" They shouted all at once. Jay walked to the kitchen to get an empty bottle.

He then came back to the living room, he found the other six sitting in a circle. There was a gap, and starting from the right was Neil, Archie, Herry, Theresa, Atlanta, and Odie. He sat beside Neil and Odie, facing Theresa.

"Who wants to go first?" Jay asked. Atlanta had rose her hand up first, and grabbed the bottle. She spun the bottle fast and slowed down each turn. It kept passing them… it then slowly turned between Odie and Jay, then finally stop at their leader. Jay gasped, wondering what she was going to ask him.

"Jay…" She said, slowly, "Truth or Dare?" She said, anxiously. "Truth," Jay supposed, confidently. Atlanta slyly smiled at him. "If you were dating Theresa," -Jay gasps, Theresa blushes- "…where would you bring her?" Atlanta questioned, trying not to laugh. Jay thought for moment. "I'd bring her anywhere she'd want to go ; a restaurant, a movie, she names it," Jay said, looking at Theresa.

Jay took the bottle and spun it quickly.

_Please be Theresa. Please be Theresa. _

Jay thought as the bottle slowed down. As the bottle stopped, it pointed directly at Archie. Herry snickered, and said, "You're going down!" "Truth or Dare?" Jay asked. "Dare," Archie supposed. Jay chuckled to himself. "I dare you to put Herry's clothes on and dance like a monkey," he snickered. Archie stood up and ran to Herry's room. As he came back downstairs, he was in Herry's clothes. Archie then began to dance like a monkey, as Jay dared him to. Atlanta and Theresa were laughing hysterically, with Odie trying to stop laughing. Jay had laughed too, along with the others. Neil was the first one to say something.

"You have a bad taste in fashion!" He told him. Archie changed back to regular clothing and laughed at himself. "Dancing like a monkey," he amused. He span the bottle and the game went on.

It was hours of playing. Theresa was made to be told the truth on who she liked best out of the boys. She, apparently, chose Jay. Odie was forced to do a cartwheel without falling down. Surprisingly, he didn't fall! Neil was forced to mess up his hair and not comb it for five minutes. He couldn't do it. Herry had a to be forced to lift up Theresa and Atlanta as high as he could. Herry prevailed. Atlanta had to make a funny makeover on Neil. As he saw the mirror, he screamed in horror. Jay was forced to chose a girl on who would be his girlfriend. He chose Theresa. Herry had told the truth on what he did to build up his muscles. He said he kept working in the gym and ate low fat.

It was a couple of hours more and Herry spun the bottle fast. As the bottle spun, Theresa noticed Jay looking at her, and she blushed. The bottle stopped at Archie. Herry laughed evilly for fun, and asked him, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Archie said. Herry thought of a question. "Um, do you like Atlanta? I mean really,

really like?" He asked. Atlanta gasped at the sound of her name. She looked at Archie and smiled. Archie was stammered. "I, err….I….um….yeah….I-" "HA! I KNEW IT!" Herry yelled, excited. Archie crossed his arms but saw Atlanta smiling at him. Archie smiled sheepishly, and span the bottle.

The bottle had stopped right in front of Jay. Jay laughed and said, "Oh, no…" Archie smiled and said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Jay said, confidently. Archie snickered. "You'll have to wipe off the smile on your face Jay, 'cause I dare you to KISS THERESA!" Every single person in the room gasped. Jay's heart had completely stopped, looking for a way out. Archie had crossed his arms had slyly smiled. "Well?" Jay panted quietly and saw Theresa flushing with surprise. All of them looked at Jay, when he finally made his decision. "Fine, ok," He said, uneasy. Usually, it would be completely easy to kiss a girl in privacy, but with your friends watching?

They both stood up, and looked nervously at each other. As Jay touched Theresa's cheek, he slowly leaned over and started to close his eyes. Theresa's mind was racing. She didn't know what to do. As they got closer, their lips met.

Atlanta gasped in excitement. Archie snickered, while the rest were completely astonished.

Theresa started wrapping her arms around his neck, while he put one arm around her waist. Jay had several girlfriends in the past, but he had to breakup with them since they all went bad. But Theresa was different.

She was one of the girls who never had bad temper. She was beautiful, the kind you would love to hang around with all the time.

Theresa's lips had matched Jay's perfectly. Maybe she was the perfect person for him. It was possible.

Jay noticed that his friends were still looking at them. Theresa slowly released herself, disappointed how fast time went. Although the kiss had ended, Jay still had one arm wrapped around her. The other's eyes were wide open, and Herry started to sing, "Jay and Theresa, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then come Jaresa in a baby carriage!" He laughed. Jay blushed as he looked at Theresa's face. She was smiling and getting sleepy. Archie had slyly smiled again.

"You could of just kissed her at the cheek," Archie said.


End file.
